


love, band boy

by erenfanfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, College Student Eren Yeager, Eren is cocky, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kindhearted towards Reader, Mild Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfanfics/pseuds/erenfanfics
Summary: You met him at a concert. Eren Yeager, the lead singer of his band, the Yeagerists. When you first met him, he was the typical, cocky band boy. Just when you thought that would be the last time you saw him, you see him again. This time, at the college you applied to. And to make things better, you both were in the same class, as well as having the same major: music. How will this story go?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Concert Night

“Ugh...” you sighed heavily as you closed your laptop. You laid back slowly on your bed and began to stretch out because of how tense your body was. It was a typical Friday in the summer and you managed to finish what was now your 3rd application for college. You were finally out of high school and managed to snag an apartment with your friend Sasha, who was quite the party animal. Your goal was to be accepted in a college and major in music. You loved music; in your freshman year, you somehow got put into band class. You weren’t really interested in music until you started playing your instrument, a bass guitar. you had no idea how or why you were required to play such an instrument, but you couldn’t exactly refuse to. After days, weeks, and months of practice, you were finally able to play it right; soon enough, you quite frankly loved to play. You participated in your school’s concerts every time there was one, and even played in your parent’s basement. Your love for music grew more and more every year. Now you’re applying to college for it. Unfortunately you were denied by your top two and just finished your third application for another college. You’ve honestly been stressed out about the whole thing and never got the chance to tell Sasha, mainly because she hasn’t been with you for the past two days. She texted you saying, “sry cutie, i’ll be gone for 2 days, ttyl <3.” Although you were a bit upset your friend was gone while you were stressing the most, you had to admit that she was the only real friend you had. She supports you through almost everything and makes sure you always have a smile on your face. She also makes sure you have the time of your life; whether it be crazy ass parties she somehow was always invited to, persuading you to tag along, or subtle cute little friend dates you guys went on together.  
“Well,” you thought to yourself, “she should be coming back today anyways. maybe we-“  
You heard the door open and close within a few seconds.  
Speak of the devil.  
Sasha threw her stuff that she took with her onto the floor, and ran towards you.  
“HEY BITCH!” Sasha screamed and jumped on top of you, giggling hysterically.  
You couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Hey Sahsa, i was just thinking about when you were coming back.”  
“Aww!” She sat up and put her hands to her chest, smiling a bit. “You were thinking of me? How cute of you.”  
You playfully rolled your eyes at her and smacked her arm.  
“Shut up! I was just wondering where you were!”  
She smirked a little and hopped off of you.  
“Well, if you REALLY wanna know... i met this girl a few months ago-”  
You sat up almost immediately.  
“A FEW MONTHS AGO?? WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?”  
She laughed at how fast you got up from hearing what came out her mouth and said, “You seemed kinda stressed, so i didn’t wanna tell you about her just yet dummy!” She nudged you a little, “Speaking of, are you still feeling stressed about what college you’re going to? You could always go to a community college out here like me.”  
You smiled a little but shook your head, “Nah, you KNOW that’s not my goal, and I don’t wanna go to a community college!”  
“God you’re so picky,” she said as she stood up and walked over to her bags she dropped, “anyways enough about school talk. Guess where we’re going today?” Sasha pulled out a poster and turned around to face you, cheesing extra hard. You tilt your head a bit.  
“A... concert?”  
“Yeah! They aren’t a famous band or anything,“ she came closer to you, “they’re more like.. an underground band. i know you love music so i thought you might’ve wanna go.“  
You held your hand out for the poster and Sasha firmly gave it to you.  
“The Yeagerists?”  
“Yep. Kinda cringey if you ask me.”  
“It could’ve been way worst. Anyways, 7:30 pm?”  
“Yup, you cool with that?” she said.  
You nodded your head lightly and smiled.  
“Sasha... thank you.”  
“Girl you don’t have to thank me,” she reached in and hugged you, “you know I’m always here to help you hang loose after being so stressed and everything.”  
You hugged her back and sighed.  
“Now I have to pick an outfit for later.”  
“OOOO let me help you!” she quickly jumped out of your bed and practically ran to your wardrobe.  
You stood up and walked over to see what she picked.  
Sasha picked out a black oversized shirt you thrifted and your favorite pair of jeans. She hands them to you while grinning.  
“Well...?”  
“Well what?” you said sarcastically.  
she rolled her eyes at you, “Do you like the outfit i picked out for you dummy? I know those are your favorite pair of jeans.”  
You laughed, “Yes I like the outfit girl. And don’t call me a dummy!”  
She pinched your arm a little, then walked over to her side of the room.  
“I think I’ll wear...” she pulled out a brown knit top and a pleated brown skirt to match, “this. Is it cute?” Sasha turned around and looked at you.  
You stared and bit your lip a little.  
“Stop staring and answer!”  
“My bad, yes it’s a cute outfit you should wear it.”  
“You don’t sound very enthusiastic, but I’ll pretend you are.” she said, putting them on her bed and walking out the room to go to the bathroom.  
“I’m gonna take a shower, you’re free to join me if you want to,” Sasha said as your name rolled off her tongue.  
“Thanks, but no thanks. I’ll take one after you.” You said.  
“Suit yourself cutie.” She closed the bathroom door as you sat back down on your bed. You picked up the poster and looked at it once again.  
“An underground band huh,” you thought to yourself, “they’re probably not that great considering they aren’t that known.”

As time passed by while you mindlessly scrolled through your phone, you glanced at the time.  
5:47 pm  
Though Sasha was still in the shower, you sat up and gathered your clothes together. A few minutes passed by and you grew a little impatient considering what time it was.  
“Sasha hurry up! You’re taking too long, I still need to get in!” you said while sighing.  
You heard Sasha’s loud giggle from the distance as she turned the shower off. The door swung open and you saw Sasha wrapped in a towel, still wet.  
“Sorry,” she said grinning, “the water just felt so good and-“  
“No time to chat girl,” you said rushing passed her into the bathroom, “damn it’s so hot in here. You better not have used up all the hot water.”  
“No promises.” she said walking towards her bed and taking off her towel to change.  
You closed the door, turned on the shower and stripped from your pajamas. Thankfully Sasha hadn’t used up all the hot water despite how stuffy and hot it was in the bathroom. You stepped inside the shower and proceeded to wash up.

You finished washing up and stepped out the shower, feeling much better now that you felt clean. Grabbing the towel by the mirror and wrapping it around you, you opened the door and walked out. You saw Sasha in the outfit she picked out and smiled.  
“You look so good in that Sasha.”  
“Thanks beautiful, now put on your outfit! I wanna see how it looks on you already!” she whined as you sped walked towards your bed.  
“Okay okay just wait a minute!” you said dropping your towel and grabbing your clothes to put them on.  
Sasha watched as you put on your clothes, smiling like a goofball. As you finished, she clapped her hands.  
“YOU LOOK SOOO GOOD! You’re gonna get all the girls/guys looking like that,” she said, saying your name.  
“You think so?” you said to her tilting your head.  
“Um... YEAH? I bet they’d also like someone who likes music, AND plays a bass guitar. Seriously how do you even play that shit?”  
You laughed, sitting on your bed and looking into the mirror in front of you.  
“Hey, have you ever been to one of their concerts?”  
You saw Sasha shake her head, “Nope, this is my first time.”  
“I hope they’re actually a good band. I’ll be disappointed if they aren’t.”  
“Well, I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” she said putting on her shoes.  
You put on the shoes that were next to your bed, and went to the shared closet to grab the nearest jacket. You checked the time on your phone.  
6:28 pm  
“Let’s go,” Sasha called out to you as she opened the apartment door and stood in the doorway. You made sure you had everything you needed: phone, chapstick, extra money, and gum. You hurried over towards Sasha, and you both walked out the apartment.

“You driving?” you asked Sasha.  
“Yeah, I’ll drive. But when we leave-“  
“Yes I know, I’ll drive when we leave.” you said.  
She smiled as she got into the driver’s seat and you got into the passenger seat.  
“Do you even know what the place they’re playing at is?”  
“The address is on the poster,” she said taking out the piece of paper she folded up out of her pocket, “never been here before, but i heard it was a nice size pub with a big stage.” Sasha started the car and proceeded to drive.  
Soon, Sasha pulled up into a parking lot, and in front of the parking lot, was a large building.  
“Damn...” Sasha said as she parked the car and got out, “this place is huge!”  
“You’re such an over exaggerator.” you said to her, unbuckling your seatbelt and getting out the car. She grabbed your hand and started walking towards the entrance.  
“Do you think they have good drinks here?” she said.  
“You’re asking as if I’ve been here before.”  
“Okay smart ass, I won’t ask you again.”  
“Chill Sasha, I’m just playing! I would assume they have good drinks, considering how big this place is.”  
“I hope they do, or else I’ll give a bad review!” Sasha said as she used her free hand to make a thumbs down gesture. You laughed, and used your free hand to open the door. When you guys walked in, it smelled like heavy booze attempted to be covered up with refreshing spray, which wasn’t a pleasant smell for you, but was for your friend. You looked around at the place. It was big, with lots of tables, and even a drinking area to the far right corner where you could loiter around if you didn’t wanna sit at a table. The stage was a nice size, enough to fit a singer, two guitar players and a drum set, which were already set up.  
“Let’s go get drinks!!” Sasha said as she pulled you over to the counter where the bartender was. He was about 5’10, and had a low buzz cut. Sasha sat down on the stool and you sat right next to her.  
“What can I do for you guys?” he said with a bright smile, leaning on the counter.  
“Give me your most popular drink here!” Sasha said and looked over at you. “Do you wanna try it too?”  
You shook your head, “Nah, I have to drive later remember? I’ll just take-“  
“Come onnnn, Please?? We can share it!” she said, trying to convince you that a little something to drink wouldn’t be bad. You smiled a bit and gave in. “Fine, we can share it.”  
She excitedly turned back around towards the bartender.  
“You heard that...” she looked down at his name tag and looked back up, “Connie?”  
“Yup, I’ll make it right now.” He said grinning and turning around to make the drink. He put a cupful of ice, and two clear drinks into a bottle, then proceeded to shake it. As he finished, he turned around, grabbed a tall glass and poured the drink into it. Sasha leaned forward and took the drink, sliding the money on the counter for the bartender.  
“Thanks.” she said.  
“No problem, you can sit at any table by the way.” he said, taking the money and putting it into his pocket. She nodded, took your hand and started walking to the table closest to the stage. You guys sat next to each other and Sasha immediately tasted the drink.  
“Oh... my... god.”  
“What? Is it bad?” you said. She took another sip and eventually took A LOT more.  
“Are you gonna let me try it??”  
she looked up at you and laughed nervously. “My bad... here try it.” she handed you the drink.  
You took a sip of it and slowly looked up at Sasha.  
“Right?” she smiled.  
The taste was almost too good to not have another sip of it. It was mainly sweet, and smelled refreshing, with a hint of sourness. You liked it a lot, however you didn’t want to drink too much since you were the one who had to drive later. You gave it back to Sasha and watched her basically gulp it all down. You sat back and grabbed your phone out your pocket.  
7:28 pm  
It was almost time for the concert to start. You hadn’t noticed before, but there were a few people here sitting at tables, waiting just like you and Sasha were. The lights started to dim and you looked up towards the stage and saw 3 people up there. You couldn’t really see them because the lights were dimmed. Sasha nudged you a little with excitement. You grinned and watched as the stage lights turned on. You were now able see what the 3 band members looked like. The drummer was a tall, tan boy, who had his hair, which was a dusty brown color, tied up into a small ponytail, a septum piercing in his nose and a tattoo on his hand you could see from afar. The guitarist was a pale, average sized boy, with an undercut. His hair was blonde, and looked really soft. He had rings on his fingers, and a chained piercing on his ear. He also had an eyebrow piercing. The lead singer, who caught your eye the most, had his dark brown hair half up and down. He was tall, but not as tall as the drummer. You could see on his arms that he had tattoo sleeves. His ears have three piercings around his earlobe and you also noticed he has a lip ring. You couldn’t help but admire how they all looked. The band all together had black attire on, with chains attached to their pants. Sasha noticed that you were staring at the lead singer for awhile, but before she could say anything, he started talking into the microphone.  
“Hey everybody, my name’s Eren.” He said cheerfully.  
“This is Armin,” he said, pointing at the guitarist, “and this is Jean.” pointing at the drummer. “We’re called, the Yeagerists. Don’t think too much about the name though, cringey I know.” He laughed a bit which made you smile a little.  
“Anyways, I hope you enjoy our song.” He stopped talking, and looked at Jean. That was his cue to start playing. Jean gradually started playing the drums, and Armin slowly joined in with his guitar. It sounded so... pleasing. You’ve never heard anything like it before, mainly because you’ve only ever heard your school’s band. The way Armin and Jean’s playing matched with each other made you slightly change views about the band. You really didn’t think they would sound this good for being unknown. Then, as the music played in sync, Eren started to sing. This made your view change completely.

His singing caught you way off guard. You stared at him in awe, never hearing such an amazing voice before. You almost envied the way his voice sounded because it was so good. The way his words flowed from his mouth gave you chills, literally. You had never heard such heartfelt lyrics before. Eren had his eyes closed while singing, but opened them up and glanced at you. You guys locked eyes for a few seconds before you looked off to the side, feeling hot. Eren smirked a little as you slowly looked back up to the stage and continued to sing his song.


	2. Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter than the first one so i apologize for that. it was kinda rushed since i haven’t posted anything in a while; i’ve been caught up in school work, chapter 3 will be longer <3.

9:38 pm

After a few songs later, the music made by the band slowly faded away. You could hear the echo of claps in the pub as the band's final song ended. You clapped for them as well, still in awe at how well they played. You definitely shouldn't have second guessed their performance beforehand. The dimmed lights turned bright and the band members all came towards the front of the stage.  
"Thank you!" Eren said through the microphone.  
Him, Armin and Jean all bowed and left the stage as the clapping died off and the conversations from everyone in the pub continued. You still felt goosebumps after hearing Eren's voice. You were so distracted, that you didn't notice Sasha was talking to you until she gave you a hard nudge.  
"Damn," she said chuckling, "was Eren's singing that mesmerizing to you?"  
You jerked your head towards her from hearing that comment.  
"What? No... I mean... yeah but... how did you know I was thinking about his singing?" you scoffed.  
"You were staring at him the whole time so I assumed."  
Shit.  
You didn't realize the whole time you were staring at him that Sasha was watching you.  
"Well, his singing wasn't that good," you rolled your eyes, "could use some improvement in my opinion."

"Oh really?" you heard a familiar voice behind you.  
Sasha tried to hold back her laughter and decided to walk over to the bar, leaving you by yourself.

How wonderful.

You slowly turned around and saw Eren, smirking a little with his head tilted.  
You could now clearly see the piercings on his ear and lip. His lip piercing caught you off guard because you don't normally see people with them. You also noticed how he had a bit of eyeliner on as well. It was oddly attractive to you, not to mention how he had those tattoos on his arms.

"Was my singing that bad to you?" he said in a joking tone, which made you snap out of it.  
You stared at him. You didn't expect him to be behind you, let alone hear what you said. You noticed him coming closer to you and leaning on your chair.  
"No! I didn't mean it like that," you hesitantly stated, "it's just you're voice could've been a little smoother you know?"  
"Hmm..." he came closer and whispered in your ear. "Noted. Thanks for the advice." He backed away and smiled at you. "By the way, I’ve never seen you here before. What’s your name?"  
You told him your name, and he pronounced it a few times.  
"How many times are you gonna say my name?" you said laughing a little as he said it one more time.  
"That's how i memorize names, you okay with that?"  
"Yeah sure, whatever band boy." you said rolling your eyes, as he grinned at your comment.  
"Well you already know me, but my name’s Eren Jaeger. Nice to mee-"  
"Eren!!" Armin called and walked up to him.  
"What are you doing? We're about to start packing up to leave."  
Armin glanced over at you, then back at Eren.  
"Who's that?" he said to him.  
Eren turned to Armin and said your name. "I overheard them saying something about my singing so," he glimpsed back over to you with a wide, cocky smirk, "thought I'd come ask them about it."  
Something about his tone around Armin changed you're mood a bit.

"He's one of those boys isn't he..." you said to yourself. you sighed a little.

Once he finished his conversation, Armin waved to you. You waved right back, and he left. Eren turned back around towards you.  
"Sorry, didn't think he'd interrupt like that."  
You stared at him.  
"What's with that look?" He said pouting a little.  
"Why'd you're tone change so quickly once he came over here?"  
Eren's eyes widen. "Damn, you sure have some sharp ass ears. You could tell my tone changed?"  
"Stop avoiding the questi-"  
"Look, don't take me changing my tone personal," He said softly, "happens all the time when I'm talking to new people and my friends come and interrupt." He then, once again, leaned in towards you and said, "Believe it or not, I don't normally talk the way I do towards a pretty person like you."  
You felt yourself getting hot. "What's that supp-"  
"Sorry, I gotta go now," he said midway in your sentence, "hopefully I see you again. Bye!" He said your name nicely, waved at you and left.

Woah.

"Did he just call me pretty?" you said to yourself. "And why would he leave so quickly afterwards?" You couldn't quite wrap your head around how fast the conversation ended.  
Sasha tapped your shoulder which startled you a bit.  
"Woah, why are you so jumpy?" she said.  
"Nothing just-"  
"Did that Eren boy say something weird? What did he say? Is that why you were so startled?" Sasha had the biggest smile on her face while asking all those questions, waiting for you to tell her what happened. You really didn't want to recite the conversation because the thought of it baffled you.  
"Nothing important."  
"Oh come on," she said, "there's no way you guys were talking about NOTHING IMPORTANT for that long!"  
"Well you better believe it."  
She groaned and leaned on you a little. You could smell the scent of booze on her.  
"Fine!" she said. "But I'll get it out of you sooner or later."  
You shook your head a bit and stood up.  
"Let's go home now."  
"Alright," she said, looking for the keys, "shit, where'd I put the keys..."  
You took the keys to the car out of your pocket and swung them on your finger.  
"I took them just incase you forgot once you started drinking."  
"Oh..." Sasha said laughing nervously. "Okay then, let's go!" She grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the pub.

You guys made it to the car, and you decided to help Sasha into the car since you could tell she was half drunk. After you closed the passenger side door, you scurried to the other side of the car and got in. You started the car asked Sasha if she was okay, in which she nodded in reply, and you drove out of the parking lot.

You pulled up to you and Sasha's apartment and parked the car. You hadn't noticed until now that Sasha was passed out in the passenger seat. You didn't wanna wake her because of how peaceful she looked. But you also didn't feel like carrying her out the car. You tapped on her shoulder a few times and she finally woke up.  
"We're here already?" she said rubbing her eyes and stretching.  
"Yes, now get out the car sleepyhead." you said.  
"No need to sound so aggressive." Sasha said jokingly. You both got out the car and walked to the apartment door. You locked the car and proceeded to pull out the keys to the apartment. You opened the door and let Sasha go in first.  
You closed the door behind you and locked it as Sasha walked over to her side of the room and plopped onto her bed. Before you knew it, she fell fast asleep.  
"That was quick." you thought. You were pretty tired yourself, and decided to quickly take off what you were wearing and hop into your bed. You managed to remove your jacket, shoes and pants. You placed your phone on your nightstand and glanced over towards Sasha. She still had on her clothes, and you didn't want her to be uncomfortable. You decided to take off her shoes, skirt and purse. "Hopefully she's more comfortable." you thought to yourself. You threw a small cover over her and walked back over to you bed. Feeling overly exhausted now, you laid down in your bed, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first x reader fanfic, so let me know what you guys think <3\. i love constructive criticism, so fill free to give me some, as well as some suggestions on how to make the 2nd chapter better than this one.


End file.
